


你X樱井翔

by xiongxiazi



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiongxiazi/pseuds/xiongxiazi
Summary: 脚交 窒息play





	你X樱井翔

樱井翔不安地转动头。昏黄的灯咯吱咯吱地晃着将光线透向四周。樱井翔从斑驳的墙面，落满灰尘的机器和加工零件判断出自己大概是在一个废弃工厂里。他的心一沉，这意味着周围荒无人烟。自己是怎么到这来的？他只记得最后的画面是自己打开车门……“嘶。”樱井翔感到后脑一痛，垂下头来却正好看到自己的小兄弟正露在外面，目光所即之处，均是白花花的肉体。自己居然被脱光了。樱井翔的脸瞬间胀红了。而且，还被人用红绳绑在了身下的椅子上。手臂绑在身后压得一阵酥麻，樱井翔试着动了动，立刻感到皮肤被绳子磨蹭得火辣辣地痛。谁知，这椅子并不稳定，被樱井翔这么一晃便摇摇摆摆地倒在地上，连带着他也仰面摔了下去。“啊！”惊吓地叫喊回荡在空荡的工厂。  
你一进来便看到那个平时衣冠楚楚的主播大人正狼狈地以一个两脚朝天是姿势倒在地上，不由得发出嘲笑声。樱井翔听到了你的声音，努力的仰着头却看不见你。你走近几步，弯着腰俯视着他。樱井翔看着这张可恶的浮着笑意的面孔，脸上浮现出疑惑的神色。“初次见面，你好啊”你笑得灿烂“然而……我可是跟了你好几个月了。”你蹲下身轻轻拍了拍他的脸。“太过规律的生活很容易被盯上哦。”你无视对方愤怒的眼神，双手撑着膝盖站了以来“sa~让我们开始吧。”  
你脱掉左脚上的高跟鞋，伸出被黑丝包着的脚踩在樱井翔的肉棒上。“啊，你！”入眼却是你没有穿内裤的裙下风光，声音顿时被掐在喉咙里。你低头一看，他正扭着头，眼睛闭着不看你，脸上却红红的一片。你一边盯着他的表情一边坏心眼地加大了脚上的力度。樱井翔一声闷哼，紧咬着牙，头上的青筋也蹦了出来。还没从疼痛里换过劲来，却感到肉棒的马眼出传来一阵直冲脑袋的舒爽，顿时忍不住“嗯~”的呻吟出来。你用大拇指摁着那处，满意的看着被你操纵着痛感和快感的对方做出各种反应。  
就在樱井翔觉得自己快要射出来的时候，突然，你收回脚。他睁开眼睛，圆溜溜的大眼睛眼角还带着微红疑惑地看着你，像一只小动物似的。你安抚性的摸摸他的头，带了另一只椅子过来，蹲下身子，在他的脖子上套上了一个红色的绳子。“不！不要！”樱井翔惊恐地挣扎起来。你无视他的声音，握着绳端坐在椅子上。你将双脚都踩在对方的肉棒上搓来搓去，不断地刺激着对方的欲望，接着慢慢收紧了绳子。你听着樱井翔的声音越来越弱，最后咳了一声便没了声响。你低下头，观赏这难得的美景。樱井翔大张着嘴巴，却呼吸不到足够的氧气，他的眼睛睁得大大的看向虚无。“喂，你在看什么呢？”当然，得不到回答。接着，你感到脚包围着的肉棒越来越热，接着，他整个人僵直了一瞬，肉棒颤抖着喷出大量的精液。“大概是看到了天堂吧。”你自言自语道。  
在樱井翔射出来后，你立即松开绳子，双脚也慢慢离开了仍在倾吐液体的肉棒。樱井翔正大口大口的呼吸新鲜空气，他的胸口急剧地起伏着，如同一直被捞上岸平时的鱼，湿掉的绳子变成暗红色，汗水混杂着胸膛上的白浊，看起来好不淫糜。  
过大的刺激让樱井翔即使呼吸平复了任旧没有回过神来。张大的嘴巴忘了合拢，流出的口水润湿了下巴。你将椅子扶起来，望向樱井翔无神的双眼，突然用力的抱住了他，你知道，他现在需要的是与现实的联系，最好是肉体上的接触。接着，你放开了他，拿出安眠的药物，恍惚的樱井翔毫无反抗地吞下了你喂给他的药片和水。  
你解开束缚的绳子。“好好休息吧，一会儿再来看你。”


End file.
